System Guidelines
To learn about how our damage system works, read this page. It'll cover everything about battling on this wiki. Battle Set-Up Combatant 1's Name * Health: * Speed: * Strength: * Chakra: * Jutsu Gauge: * S-Rank Technique(s): * Hiden Technique: * Equipment: Combatant 2's Name * Health: * Speed: * Strength: * Chakra: * Jutsu Gauge: * S-Rank Technique(s): * Hiden Technique: * Equipment: Battle Log Turn Order: Combatant 1 ----> Combatant 2 * Start Damage Multipliers This section explains how much damage each attack type does. * Kick/Punch = Strength*10 * Kunai/Shuriken = Strength*12 * Paper Bombs = Strength*12 * Nature Release = Strength*15 * Sword/Staff = Strength*15 * Enhanced Kunai/Shuriken = Strength*16 * Dual Sword/Staff = Strength*18 * B-Rank Technique = Strength*25 * A-Rank Technique = Strength*50 * S-Rank Technique = Strength*100 * Hiden Technique = Strength*200 Damage Types Damage is separated into four categories: Basic Strike, Physical, Ranged, and Chakra all of which must be specified upon creating a Tech. 1, Tech. 2, Signature, or Ultimate Attacks. * Basic Strike - This is damage inflicted by Punch/Kick, Enhanced Punch/Kick and any Tech. 1, Tech. 2, Signature, or Ultimate Attack that specifies this Damage Type. Physical Damage Type Buffs and Chakra Damage Type Buffs do not stack with this Damage Type. * Physical Damage - This is damage inflicted by Punch/Kick, Enhanced Punch/Kick, Paper Bomb, Sword/Staff, Dual Sword/Staff, Taijutsu related techniques, and any Tech. 1, Tech. 2, Signature, or Ultimate Attack that specifies this Damage Type. Weapons with buffs will stack with this Damage Type. * Ranged Damage - This is damage inflicted by Kunai/Shuriken, Enhanced Kunai/Shuriken, and any Tech. 1, Tech. 2, Signature, or Ultimate Attack that specifies this Damage Type. Weapons with buffs will stack with this Damage Type. * Chakra Damage - This is damage inflicted by Nature Releases of all Ranks regardless of ranged or physical and any Tech. 1, Tech. 2, Signature, or Ultimate Attack that specifies this Damage Type. Physical and Ranged Damage Type Buffs do not stack with this Damage Type. Chakra Consumption Every attack consumes a specific amount of Chakra. Chakra can be regained by skipping rush counts, using skills, using certain abilities, or using items. For every rush that you skip, you will gain 10 Chakra at the end of the turn that you skipped the rush. * Kick/Punch = 1 Chakra * Kunai/Shuriken = 2 Chakra * Paper Bombs = 2 Chakra * Nature Release = 5 Chakra * Sword/Staff = 5 Chakra * Enhanced Kunai/Shuriken = 10 Chakra * Dual Sword/Staff = 12 Chakra * B-Rank Technique = 20 Chakra * A-Rank Technique = 40 Chakra * S-Rank Technique = 80 Chakra * Hiden Technique = 150 Chakra Jutsu Gauge Your Jutsu Gauge is what allows you to use certain attacks. Everyone has a Jutsu Gauge that maxes out at 5 Jutsu Charges. At the beginning of battle, you start with 0 Jutsu Charges in your Jutsu Gauge. You will then gain 1 Jutsu Charge every turn that you do not consume a Jutsu Charge. For example, if a user had 4 Charges in their Jutsu Gauge, and they use 1 charge that turn, they do not gain another Charge at the end of that turn. To use B-Rank techniques and higher, you must use a certain amount of bars from your Jutsu Gauge. Below is a list of all the attacks that consume Jutsu Charges and how much they consume: * B-Rank Techniques: 1 Charge * A-Rank Techniques: 2 Charges * S-Rank Techniques: 2 Charges * Hiden Techniques: 3 Charges Some custom techniques may consume more than what is listed if the user has made it that way, however this is the lowest any of these attacks may consume. Calculating Hit/Miss Not everyone is perfect, and as such, not every attack hits.(Most times) To calculate which attacks hit and which ones miss, use a random number generator. Most people prefer Random.org, but you can use any kind of number generator. If you don't know how to use this number generator, it's simple. Just follow the steps below: # In the box next to "Generate" in the first line, put the number of attacks used. # In the second line, go to the second box that should, by default, say "100", put in the sum of the attacker's and defender's speed. # Press the Enter key or click the Generate Numbers button. OPTIONAL: You can change the last box to a different number if you'd like to view the numbers in a different amount of columns. Now you know how to calculate hit and miss! Battle EXP You earn experience based on the amount of damage that you've dealt in battle. To calculate EXP from battle, follow these steps: # Calculate total damage dealt # Subtract damage from ailments (such as bleed for example) # Divide that number by 2. The number that shows up when you've completed these steps is the amount of EXP that you gain for that battle. If you dealt less than 10,000 damage in a battle, you instead gain 5,000 EXP. Training EXP Training is fundamental to a ninja and their learning methods. Training, however, isn't always the answer as it eventually becomes outdated. When training, go to a designated training location and comment how long your character will be in the training room as well as time stamping your entrance time with a full day format (DD/MM/YYYY.) Below are the training times ypu can expect varying upon your character's level. Levels 1 - 25 * 5 Experience Per Minute * 300 Experience Per Minute * 7,200 Experience Per Minute * Any Training Gear worn when participating in this level of training will double your Experience earned. Any Enhanced Training Gear worn when participating in this level of training will triple your Experience earned. Levels 26 - 50 * 3 Experience Per Minute * 180 Experience Per Minute * 4,320 Experience Per Minute * Any Training Gear worn when participating in this level of training will double your Experience earned. Any Enhanced Training Gear worn when participating in this level of training will triple your Experience earned. Levels 51+ * 1 Experience Per Minute * 60 Experience Per Minute * 1,440 Experience Per Minute * Any Training Gear worn when participating in this level of training will double your Experience earned. Any Enhanced Training Gear worn when participating in this level of training will triple your Experience earned. Category:Guide